


Churchy

by Healy



Category: Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Madotsuki visits a strange locale.





	Churchy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 6 of Yume Nikki Month 2018, "Location From Our Own Dreams".

Madotsuki sits on the curb, humming to herself, as she watches the worshipers walk out of the church. They’re dressed up nicely—most of them, anyway—and a few have gathered by the flowerbeds next to the door to chat.

Madotsuki hums, and stretches, and looks at the church itself again. It’s fairly big, and shaped like a Cathedral, much more like the churches she sees on TV than the ones she saw back home. There’s even stained-glass windows, though only on the sides.

Then, Madotsuki gets up, and walks away. “This isn’t where I’m meant to be,” she thinks.


End file.
